


Chosen

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A LOT of Angst, And Blame, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Mpreg, Psychological Drama, Revenge, Self-Hatred, death of a child, love child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William's son is dead.  Sebastian killed him.  His name was Claude, and his father was his killer.  William is heartbroken, but how do you tell a man who makes your blood boil that he just killed your son, and that he was the father?  Can new love heal old scars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I am working on two fanfics (Destined a Batman/ Joker fic, and this one) as well as two original stories. Sorry if my attention seems kinda divided, I'm working on a lot.  
> Thanks

Ronald pushed open the door to William’s office, “Boss?  I finished those reports you-”

He stopped, his lips a perfect O of shock.  Will’s dark head was bent, resting on his crossed arms.  The soft sound of sobbing filled the room.  The supervisor looked up, tear streaks clear on his pale skin.

“Oh, yes.  Thank you Ronald,” Will’s voice was soft and thick with pain.

“Are you okay?  What happened?” he stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

“Nothing!  Nothing at all,” Will wiped the tears from his reddened eyes, “I’m perfectly fine.  You should return to your work now, Agent Knox.”

“Uh uh, not going to happen,”  Ronald locked the door, “If I leave, Grelle could just come busting in here, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want her to see this.”

“I said it’s nothing!”

“It’s not.  It’s something big enough to make your walls come crashing down, at work.  That’s _really_ big.”  Ronald walked over and sat on the corner of Will’s desk, “Whenever you’re ready.”

To both their horror, the dark hair man burst into shoulder wracking sobs.  “I’m sorry Ronald,” he choked out, “You shouldn’t have to see me such a mess.”

“It’s okay.  Everybody has a heart, and it looks like yours was just broken.”

“It was,” Will whispered.  “The only person I ever loved is dead.  My son is dead."

Ronald didn’t know what to say.  The supervisor had expected him to recoil, to ask questions, to do _something_.  But what the young man did was not at all what Will expected.  Ronald knelt down besides him and wrapped his arms around William.  He didn’t know how to react and for a moment sat frozen in the other’s arms.  But only for a moment.  His tears returned anew and Will buried his head in Ronald’s shoulder.

“Shhh,” the younger man held the other tightly.  William T Spears had always seemed so distant and cold, so unattainable.  Just another of Ronald’s hopeless crushes.  Now, though, the William was nothing more than a grieving parent.  He was just a man in pain.  “You don’t always have to be perfect, it’s okay to cry.”

“I’m the reason this happened,” Will sobbed.

Ronald pulled back so he could see the other’s face, “What are you talking about?  How could this possibly be your fault?”

Taking a shaky breath, he explained, “I never told him….If he had known, things would have been different.”

“If who had known?

“My son’s father.  He never knew we had a child.  No one knew.  My son grew up without a family because I couldn’t bare to admit my mistake.”

“Will, his death isn’t your fault.  Yeah, you probably should have told the bloke about him, but you didn’t kill him.”

William just shook his head miserably.

“You are going to leave work, now,” Ronald said seriously, “And I’m going to drive you home.”

“No, no I need to finish my work.”

“Will, you have a right to mourn.  Work can wait, I’m taking you home now, alright?”

The dark haired man sighed, “Fine.”

“Okay, come on.”

Ronald stood and offered Will and hand up.  The supervisor moved to collect the papers scattered over his desk.  The younger man placed a hand on his elbow and guided him away.  William offered no resistance as Ronald lead him through the thankfully deserted halls out to the parking lot. He pulled open the passenger door to his saffron sports car.  Will sank into the plush seats, staring unseeingly out the windshield.  Ronald jumped into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Will?  I need your address.”

“66 Jamison street,” he answered hollowly.

They drove in silence though the downtown of Shinigami London.  It took a fifteen minutes until Ronald was pulling into the open parking space in front of Will’s flat.  He climbed out of the car and walked over to help William out.  The other man hadn’t spoken since he had given Ronald his address.  The younger man lead him up two floors to number sixty six.

“Do you have a key?”

“Yes, sorry, here,” Will pulled a small copper key from his coat pocket and opened to door.  He seemed a wooden puppet as he walked into his home.  Ronald found the flat was much as he had expected of the dark haired man.  Clean and modern done in cool grays with the occasional splash of yellow.

The one thing that surprised him was the presence of a child’s crayon drawing, lovingly framed and hung above the fireplace.  Three colored blobs filled the paper.  There was a grayish one, stretching from the top of a page to the bottom.  A small protrusion from this blob met up with the one in the middle.  This one was purple and smaller than the other.  The final scribble was red and around the same size as the first.  The gray one was labeled “Mommy” in Will’s neat handwriting.  The red was “Daddy” and the smaller one read “Claude”.

Ronald sat on the couch besides Will.  The older man’s face was slack, filled only with despair.

“Will, did your son draw that?” the blonde gestured to the scribbles.

He smiled faintly, “Yes, our little family.  My little Claude was very creative, always getting into trouble.”

 _He spoke!  That’s good._   “Claude is a lovely name.  Who was his father?”

William winced and closed his eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me!” Ronald added quickly.

“No, it’s alright.  You deserve to know.  Claude’s father was Ælfric, although now then he goes by a different name.  You would know him as Sebastian.”

“Sebastian?!” Ronald stood up in shock, “You mean the Phantomhive kid’s pet demon?”

“Yes,” the supervisor passes a hand over his eyes, “the demon.”

The young man took a deep breath and sat back down besides Will.  The other man appreciated Ronald’s reaction.  Shock, yes, but followed by acceptance.  If the blonde and rejected him and left William didn’t know what he would do.

“How did that happen?  You don’t really seem to be the type to get drunk and mess around.”

Will laughed dryly, “Did you think my alcohol aversion was simply innate?  Years ago when I was in the academy I drank rather too much.”

Ronald wanted to scoff, _Will, drunk?_  But even he could tell when the moment was not appropriate, despite what others may say.

The older man continued, “I couldn’t risk my classmates seeing me out, I did have an image to keep up afterall.  I went down to the mortal plane instead.”

Here, Ronald couldn’t resist commenting, “You went down to the mortal plane in the seventeen hundreds to get drunk?”

“I’m afraid so.  I wanted to stop at this point, but I couldn’t.  I put far too much pressure on myself and alcohol became my escape.  We’re I human, I would have drunk myself to death long ago.”

“You don’t drink anymore, right?” said the young blonde, concerned.

“No, after that night I couldn’t bare the idea of drinking ever again.  I’ve been sober for centuries.”

“Thank god.  You were saying?”

“I was arrogant.  I thought I was untouchable on Earth, being so much stronger than humans.  I didn’t count their being another stronger than me there.  Sebastian was contracted to some noble or another at the time.  The man didn’t keep nearly as short a leash on his beast as Phantomhive does.”  Will took a deep breath, steeling himself against his past, “I wasn’t used to the part of town I had found myself in that night, or maybe I had just drank too much to recognize it.  I… I took a wrong turn.”

Ronald knew where this story was heading.  He put a soft hand on Will’s arm, “You don’t have to go on.  I know.”

“No, I need to tell someone.  You know I hid it, all these long years?  Sebastian and I were the only two who knew for centuries.”

“Alright, if you want to tell me, I’ll listen.”

“Thank you.  I think he had been following me.  I had never bothered to mask my scent so I know he knew I was there.  Sebastian was waiting for me.  I didn’t stand a chance, I couldn’t even summon my scythe.  Before I knew what was happening, he was on top of me and…” Will trailed off, his eyes wide in his remembered terror.

Ronald cupped his cheek with a gentle hand and Will leaned into the touch.

After a moment he spoke again, “I could feel his filthy touch for years.  I can still feel him now sometimes, whenever I see him, or am simply alone with my thoughts.  To be honest, he’s always at the back of my mind.”

The young blonde made a silent promise to himself and the man besides him, that if he ever saw that monster again, he would make Sebastian feel just half of the pain and fear William had suffered at his hands.

“It was only a month later that I felt the pains.  I hate what he did, and I’m afraid I hate myself for letting it happen but I’ve never hated my son.  Claude was the one thing he couldn’t take from me.  My body, my mind, Sebastian broke everything except for Claude.  He was so wonderful, I could never hate his father for giving me him.  I only wish he had taken after me.  I had hoped when I saw his black nails and yellow eyes that all he had were the physical attributes of a demon.  That I could explain away.  But then my baby started craving souls.  I couldn’t do anything to protect him!” William looked at Ronny with pleading eyes, as though begging the young man to see that he had _tried_ to save his son, “But they would have killed us both for what Sebastian did.  Reaper then were not like they are now, demons were to be exterminated and I would have been seen as a traitor for not killing Claude as soon as he was born.  So I did the only other thing I could.  I entered a contract with a demoness now going by Hannah.  My son’s protection in exchange for my soul.  She made good on our deal, raising Claude as her own.  But now she is dead too.  I get to keep my soul, but I no longer have anything to live for.”

“No!” Ronald ran his thumbs over Will’s tear stained cheeks, “You have me.  You’ll always have me.  You can’t let Sebastian win, you can’t give him that.”

“Oh, Ronald,” William said hopelessly, “He already has.  Claude was the one part of me Sebastian couldn’t taint, so instead he took it from me.”

“What are you saying?” _Not possible, not even a demon would…_

Will sagged onto the younger man, burying his face in the other’s neck.  He whispered, “Ronald, Sebastian killed Claude.”

Ronny wrapped his arms around the older man, his fingers rubbing soothing circles across his back.  He stroked his fingers through raven hair.  “William,” he murmured fiercely, “you are not to blame in any of this.  You were a wonderful mother.  Sebastian tried to break you, but you are far stronger than he is.”

“No, I’m not.  I’m a mess.”

“You were willing to give up your soul to protect your child, you were able to stay sober for centuries.  I have friends who have been in similar positions and they all drank more afterwards.  You are stronger than you think.”

William didn’t respond.  His breathing had evened out and the shaking in his shoulder had mostly calmed.  Ronald smiled slightly, the man had fallen asleep curled against him.  He wrapped his arms around Will and carefully picked him up.  There were two doors off the living room, dining area, kitchen combo.  Ronald took a guess and pushed open the door at the end of the hall with his toe.  Score.  Inside was a dark four poster bed and a chest of clothing.  Based on the story he had just been told, the blonde decided that Will would probably freak out if he woke up in pyjamas having fallen asleep in his suit.  Ronald nudged down the covers and laid the older man into his bed.  The blonde carefully removed the other’s all important spectacles.   He undid Will’s shoes and slipped him out of his suit jacket and vest before turning down the light and slipping out of the room.


End file.
